Guía Uchitastica, para principiantes
by Usagi Lawliet
Summary: ¿Te gustaría ser un Indra? ¿Un Madara o un Sasuke? ¡No pidas más! Ha llegado la única guía que te ayudará en tu camino a la grandeza Uchiha. También cuenta con cómo tratar con Uchihas y sobretodo, ¡El maravillosos secreto de Ashura, Hashirama y Naruto para sobrevivir a sus ataques (sin morir en el intento)!


Título: Guía Uchitástica, para principiantes.

Summary: ¿Te gustaría ser un Indra? ¿Un Madara o un Sasuke? ¡No pidas más! Ha llegado la única guía que te ayudará en tu camino a la grandeza Uchiha. También cuenta con cómo tratar con Uchihas y sobretodo, ¡El maravillosos secreto de Ashura, Hashirama y Naruto para sobrevivir a sus ataques (sin morir en el intento)!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, podrían haberlo sido, pero al grandioso -véase el sarcasmo- Kishimoto se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de venderle los derechos a su esplendoroso y magnífico editor (Nada más ver las capturas del manga y ya me sangraban los ojos…Parecía que los personajes gritaban; ¡Ayuda! -_- )

Nota de Autor: _Esto **NO** es con todos los Uchiha_ , solo se centra con Indra, Madara y Sasuke. Nadie más que ellos y Naruto, Hashirama y Ashura saldrán. Por su puesto, la historia es MIA, si la plagias te lanzo una chancla voladora y a un Madara psicópata.

De antemano, perdon por mi mala ortografia ;_;

Advertencias: Leve _**Shonen Ai** _ (?)

* * *

Capítulo 1: Introducción.

¡Feliz no bienvenida!

Si estás aquí es porque has adquirido, (robando, matando, hecho un intercambio de ojos, vendido tu alma a Kyuubi, capturado a Kyuubi, etc.) esta Uchitástica (porque fantástica la usan los mundanos no-Uchiha) guía de cómo intentar lograr ser un Indra, Madara o Sasuke.

En caso de que hayas llegado aquí por error, tendremos que desaparecerte. Pero tranquilo, ¡puedes elegir como! Desde ser tirado (muerto) al rió, hasta ser incinerado por un katon o estar un total de 48 horas dentro en un genjutsu en donde encontrarás a Orochimaru bailando en tanga (y si tienes suerte te dará algo más).

Pero si no es un error y si has adquirido con tu propia voluntad y tú (desquiciada, problemática...) consciente y sana mente, ¡Feliz NO bienvenida! :D

Ahora, antes que nada, ¡activa tu Sharingan! Si no, te será imposible leer este libro.

¿Ya lo activaste? Perfecto. Ahora lo podremos leer, por cierto, lo que ves en el libro no es jugo del tomate que Sasuke se comió, es la sangre recién fresca del clan.

Ahora sí, ¡abre este libro! Para hacerlo tendrás que matar a alguien, y después esparcir su sangre dentro del sello. Hasta ahora tal vez te sean muchos requisitos, pero recuerda que nada de esos se comparara a la sensación de ser un intento, er, clon perfecto de los genialosos Indra, Madara o Sasuke.

¿Ya lo abriste? Bien. Ahora podemos comenzar.

Primero que nada ¡Tienes que clasificarte!

Seguro te preguntaras, ¿Cómo?

Pues bueno, aquí abajo están _**los tres tipos**_ con los cuales podrás identificarte.

Si eres el hermano mayor, _serás tipo Indra._

Y si eres el menor, _serás tipo Sasuke._

En caso de que seas hijo único (o el hermano de medio), no te preocupes. Siempre puedes agarrar al primer primo, hijo, nieto, tataranieto, etc… como hizo Madara después de perder a todos sus hermanos. Eso te hace _un tipo Madara_.

¿Ya te has clasificado? Perfecto, sigamos.

El siguiente paso para seguir, _**es conseguirte un rival**_.

 _Si eres tipo Indra_ , puede ser tu hermanito (o hermanita, no importa) si te adora tanto, simplemente te puedes comer su postre, quitarle su dinero o robarle el peluche con el que ha estado durmiendo desde que nació.

 _Si eres tipo Sasuke_ , obligatoriamente tiene que ser un compañero de clase (o el vecino) pero recuerda que tiene que ser el más tonto y chiflado. Para saber cómo, solamente tienes que llevarlo de pesca y ver si el menso salta a atrapar el pescado (en vez de usar la red de pesca), si lo hace ¡ya tienes un rival! Sino… pues aprovecha que están los dos solos para despertar tu Mangekyō y dar un paseo a su cuerpo por el río.

 _Si eres tipo Madara_ , solo agarra a tu mejor amigo. ¡No es nada difícil! En caso de que no tengas uno, puedes agarrar al primer tonto que pase por la calle y obligarlo a pasar tiempo contigo. Para conseguir que sea tu rival, solo comete su taco, eso nadie lo perdona.

 _Advertencia:_ Este rival puede llegar a ser muy MUY molesto, especialmente si es tu hermano. Así que escoge sabiamente a quién elegirás. Además de que llegara a acosarte hasta límites inimaginables. Te seguirá todo el tiempo, ya sea desde para luchar y joder, hasta violarte, er... pedirte dinero para comprarse ramen. Lo más probable es que te salga todo un glotón. Así que jamás en tu vida apuestes con él (ni porque posea el título de perdedor mundial en ellas). Él desgraciado lograra sonsacarte todo lo que has ahorrado en un año y verás como tus ahorros de toda la vida son gastados únicamente en ramen o sopa de setas shiitake.

Ahora que ya tenemos un rival. Tendrás que irte a entrenar para poder la fuerza superior que ya tienes desde el nacimiento (sino la tienes, puedes irte a bañar a un bus de desechos radioactivos), puedes irte a un parque, bosque o monte. ¡Cualquiera sirve! Y entrenaras ahí con la esperanza de que un pedófilo (O Zetsu, Orochimaru) se te acerque, si lo hace, no lo ahuyentes. Si algo hemos aprendido de estos tres, es que se van y le hacen caso al primer pedófilo (O Zetsu, Orochimaru) que se les aparezca.

 _Si eres tipo Indra_ , seguramente el pedófilo (Zetsu) se te acercó desde los 7 años (o menos) y te ha estado acosando desde entonces.

 _Si eres tipo Madara_ , seguramente él pedófilo (o Zetsu) se te aparezca después de haber sido derrotado por tu rival, solo temporalmente. Pero ten en cuenta de que te ha seguido desde que eras un chaval.

 _Si eres tipo Sasuke_ , seguramente después de haber fallado estrepitosamente de violar, ejem, quiero decir... apoderarse del cuerpo de tu hermano mayor. Puedes irte a vivir con él (Orochimaru) en su cueva en el bosque. Aparecerá alrededor de tus 12 ó 13 años. Presumiblemente durante un examen.

¡Puede que incluso sea tu examen! (-Khé)

Er… como sea, sigamos.

 _Advertencia:_ Ten en cuenta de que este pedófilo (o Zetsu, Orochimaru) es para toda la vida (especialmente si eres Indra y te ha tocado un Zetsu) y que te acosara hasta en tus siguientes reencarnaciones. Así pues si tus descendientes (O hermano mayor, en el caso de Sasuke) tienen la milagrosa suerte de salir tan sexy como un Uchiha, este pedófilo irá a acosarlo.

Hablando de la sexybilidad Uchiha, recientemente ha salido el libro "Pasos para lograr la Uchixybilidad" escrito por Indra, con la colaboración de Madara, Sasuke, Izuna, Itachi, Shisui y Kagami… a excepción de Óbito porque no es sexy.

Así pues, ¡Ya puedes adquirirlo por sobre-pedido! Ten en cuenta de que este libro es edición limitada y solo lo podrás conseguir si traes los ojos recién sacados de tu:

• Hermano.

• Hermana

• Papá.

• Mamá.

• Tío.

• Tía.

• Sobrino.

• Sobrina.

• Esposo.

• Esposa.

• Nieto.

• Nieta.

• Abuelo.

• Abuela.

• Hijo.

• Hija.

• Tu perro.

• Los hijos de tu perro.

• Tataranietos.

Y los de tu vecino, vecina. ¡Todos sirven!

Ah, y también tendrás que traer a tu mejor amigo medio (o totalmente) muerto. En caso de que no tengas uno, puedes traer sangre de una virgen.

Además de una cósmica cantidad de… ¡838474384745875585894839888545353409430957439450934 TRILLONES de Euros!

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que los Uchiha por ser japoneses usaban Yenes? ¡No te rompas el cerebro, terrícola! Los Uchiha no usan ni euros, ni yenes, solo te quieren joder.

Regresando al caso… ¡Solo hay 10 copias de este libro! El original fue escrito con los huesos de todo el Clan (el cual puedes ir a leer directamente en el museo familiar, además de ver la fantástica colección de ojos de todo el Clan pegados a la pared, ¡Jamás volverás a sentirte tan observado en tu vida! :D ). Así que puede llegar a ser un tanto difícil de leer si no tienes un Mangekyō Sharingan. Por eso el requisito de un par de ojos.

Por supuesto, el libro es tan efectivo que llegaras a ser un Uchiha tan hermoso como Óbito. ¡Y estarás a unos años luz de pisar los talones de resto! :D

Regresando…

Debido a la linda, adorable, y amorosa personalidad de Indra, Madara y Sasuke. Consultaremos con los expertos de turno para lograr descifrar su pedante, er, adorable personalidad.

Así pues, _si eres tipo Indra_ , **Ashura** será el encargado de asesorarte.

 _Si eres tipo Madara_ , **Hashirama** será tu guía.

Y _si eres tipo Sasuke_ , **Naruto** será el que te guiará.

¡Pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Qué? No me miren así. Con gusto les daría más, pero el tiempo en internet es muy caro. Y con los gastos de luz que tengo que pagar, por qué tanto a Indra como Madara les encanta usar la secadora (pues sus altezas consideran indigno usar un puto katon para secar su cabellera de princesa puercoespín ) ¡Y no me hagan mencionar a Sasuke! Se los juro, mientras más transmigran, más caprichosos se vuelven. Ah, como sea. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! : Cómo lidiar con un Uchiha caprichoso sin morir (completamente) en el intento.

* * *

Hola! :D *Se cubre con un SusanoO* ¡Lo sé! Debería acabar un fanfic antes de empezar con otro, pero es que no puedo. Afortunadamente ya he terminado unos, pero no están editados, así que conforme acabe de editarlos los iré subiendo. (Sería una laaaaastima, que fuese floja para editar... -okno) :'v

No sé cuándo actualizare este, posiblemente dentro de unos tres, cinco, tal vez siete…(¿?)

Nos vemos~


End file.
